Casinos are constantly in search of increasing profits and correspondingly the excitement on the games they put before their customers. The casinos know that by adding “side bets” to existing games that profits will increase as well as the enjoyment of the game to the customer.
The need arises for a baccarat game to provide an additional bet to the traditional banker, player, and tie bet. Customers are discouraged in the play of the game when they have received a good hand total but still end up losing or tying their bet. The customers have no control of the outcome of the game and are helpless to make any kind of a decision that would help them make money on a perceived good hand. The baccarat game needs a side bet with a chance for the customer to protect losing all their money on a good hand. Like insurance in blackjack that can get the customer even money on their wager, insurance in baccarat can protect the customer from losing all their money, (or not getting paid because of a tie hand on a nine), on what they perceive as a good hand.
The rules of the game would not change and the outcome of all hands would be the same whether insurance was offered or not. If a customer only wanted to take insurance on certain hands or at certain times the results of the banker, player or a tie would not change. In certain cases the order of exposing the cards would be reversed from the traditional order but the results of the hand would still end up the same as the standard way.